


Constellations

by ironwoodsfairy



Series: On The Nature of Daylight [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironwoodsfairy/pseuds/ironwoodsfairy
Summary: At the end of their lives, Zuko and Katara awaken as constellations- a poem for Zutara Week 2020, Day 4 (Celestial).
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: On The Nature of Daylight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For the full effect of this poem and all poems in this series, please read it while listening to Max Richter's "On The Nature of Daylight"

How long has it been since we turned into stars?

Just yesterday we were young, leaders of nations,

And the day before that there was gray in our hair

And lines on our faces.

_Nevermind. Nevermind._

Are you cold? Your skin's become stardust, your eyes are now comets,

Your hip bones now planets once warmed by my touch.

Do you think they can see us?

These new ancient gods that light up the sky?

Do we live on their star maps, guiding them home?

_You were my home. Always my home._

Are our names still known?

No, probably not. Not anymore. But we do have names, of that I am certain.

Perhaps they have changed, but we will never be lost.


End file.
